Ruff Beginnings
by butchercup
Summary: Ten years of constantly fighting the Rowdyruff Boys can get really old after a while. The Girls, now fifteen, have no clue that in a few days, three new mysterious people will come into their lives and change everything. Love, hate, confusion, this is the 'ruff' beginning of it. Rated T I guess...
1. Late Night Fights

Chapter 1

Bubbles was already awake. For some reason she couldn't sleep. Maybe it was because she was expecting the late night call that had been coming every night for the past five nights. Lately, just as she would start to fall asleep, the Girls' phone would ring, signaling that something was disturbing the town. Bubbles sat up in her bed and looked at her sisters. They were sound asleep in their separate beds. As the years past the Girls insisted that they get separate beds since they started taking up more space.

Bubbles sighed and laid back down in hopes of falling asleep. Just as her eyes began to close the phone rang.

"AAAHHH!" Bubbles whined softly minding her sisters and slipped out of bed. She answered the phone to a very sleepy mayor.

"What's wrong tonight Mayor"

"It's the Rowdyruff Boys again" said the Mayor in a half-sleep tone.

"We'll be there as soon as we can" Bubbles said sighing and hung up the phone without asking where the Boys were. It couldn't be that hard to find the three trouble makers.

Bubbles glanced at her sisters and after a moment decided she could probably take care of the situation herself. She flew out the window, not caring that she was still in her night gown.

After flying around the city for about ten minutes, Bubbles finally spotted the Boys in a parking lot that belonged to a nearby apartment building. She crouched behind a car close enough to the Boys so she could hear them, but far enough so they wouldn't notice her. Brick was popping the back tires of all the cars while Butch and Boomer watched and laughed quietly. Bubbles sighed and rolled her eyes at their stupidity. She was not in the mood for their shenanigans. She just wanted to go home and sleep until it was time for school. Bubbles stood quietly and snuck up on Brick. Once she was close enough, she kicked Brick in the shins, punched Butch in the face, and pushed Boomer to the ground. She intentionally tried to go easy on Boomer not just because she thought he was cute, but because he already was teased and bullied by his brothers.

The three were surprised by Bubbles' attack and were looking around for the other girls.

"Hey look. The Puffs sent the wimpy one to take us down" Brick said mockingly. The others laughed in agreement.

Bubbles ignored the insult and bitterly said "Don't you idiots ever sleep!"

"Well duh, but we expected you Girls to be sleep so we could cause some trouble!" Brick smirked. It wasn't until then that Bubbles realized Butch and Boomer were no longer standing next to Brick. She looked around but wasn't fast enough to avoid Butch's attack. He punched her hard sending her across the parking lot. She groaned and rubbed her aching head as all three Boys approached, ready to attack.

Just as Bubbles was about to cry and beg the Boys not to hurt her, she spotted pink and green stripes and smirked.

"What are you smiling at?" Brick asked annoyed.

"Hey boys, it's been a while." Blossom said as she kicked Brick in the face.

Butch looked around for Buttercup, knowing she would try to surprise him. After so many years of fighting, he had learned most of Buttercups tricks. He let his guard down as he felt someone tap his shoulder.

"What do you want Boom-"Butch stopped in mid-sentence when he saw Buttercup floating in front of him with an evil smile on her face. She punched Butch hard in his gut causing him to float to the ground in pain.

Taking advantage of the scene, Bubbles got on her feet and flew to Boomer. He looked at her calmly and raised his arms in surrender without protest. Bubbles grabbed his arm and happily escorted him to a nearby police station. Blossom and Buttercup had to beat the other boys until they were unconscious and followed Bubbles.

* * *

_**This is my first story. I promise it's going to get better! If you give it a chance, that would mean the world to me! And sorry it's so short, didn't really realize it when I was writing. Next one will be up in a few days! (or sooner). BTW: I LOVE YOU! anyone who is a PPGxRRB fan is totally AWESOME!**_


	2. Time For School

The Girls and the police had been trying to find a way to keep the Boys imprisoned. Since they had powers like the Girls, they could escape most cells.

"I hope this metal cell holds them, at least until we can find the perfect containment" Blossom said to her sisters as they locked the Boys in the cell.

"Yeah," Buttercup agreed "They are getting more and more annoying each time!"

"I'm sleepy" Bubbles yawned. "Can we go home now?"

Blossom looked at the clock in the room. "2:47 a.m." She sighed and nodded her head. The three flew home and quietly made their way into their room, trying not to wake the Professor. Buttercup flopped face down into her pillow and fell asleep, Blossom pulled away the blankets and lay down properly, while Bubbles laid on top of her blankets ignoring the chill of the room and fell right to sleep.

At 6:38 a.m., the Girls were all awake after ignoring their alarm clock a few times. They showered, got dressed and applied make-up. Now that they were fifteen years old the Professor finally gave in and let the girls wear make-up as long as they didn't use too much. Blossom and Bubbles' make-up was simply a light pink eye shadow and mascara and a peach or pink colored lipgloss, depending on their mood. Buttercup wore a light silver eye shadow, mascara, and lipgloss. They each held on to their favorite colors they'd had when they were younger. Now that they were older, their style changed as well. Buttercup and Bubbles' hair grew to shoulder length and they both wore their hair down, although Bubbles' was a little wavier. Blossom kept her long hair and wore it in a high ponytail with a small red bow clipped to the band. Buttercup usually wore jeans or shorts with a T-shirt. Blossom did the same as Buttercup, but with a 'girly' touch. Bubbles loved to wear skirts and a shirt with cute floral prints.

After they were dressed, the Girls joined the Professor in the kitchen where he had waffles and orange juice for each of them.

"So what happened last night?" asked the Professor with a cup of coffee in his hand.

"It was the stupid Rowdyruff Boys again" Buttercup said coldly as she took a bite of waffle.

"And Bubbles went off by herself!" Blossom said ready to give yet another lecture.

"I thought I could do it, I wanted to let you two sleep!" Bubbles said defensively as the Professor quietly snuck out of the room to avoid the conflict.

"But we're a team, and we need to stick together no matter what" Blossom explained.

Bubbles nodded even though she wasn't going to listen to her sister.

Blossom didn't like being bossy. And she could tell when her sisters were getting annoyed with her but she couldn't help herself. She decided to cheer her sister up with a little food fight. She reached for the butter knife and got a dollop of butter on it, ready to fling it right onto Bubbles' plate. Buttercup saw what her sister was planning and brought her fist down onto Blossom's fork which had a piece of waffle at the end of it. The waffle went flying into the air and landed right on top of Blossom's head. All three girls burst into laughter as Blossom pulled the food from her hair. Luckily, there was no syrup on that particular piece, so it didn't stick to Blossom's hair.

"Oh no!" Bubbles shouted causing Blossom and Buttercup to stop laughing.

"What! What happened?!" Buttercup panicked.

"We're gonna be late for school!" Bubbles said quieter as if to calm down Buttercup.

The Girls hurried and finished their breakfast and rinsed their plates. They said their good byes to the Professor not waiting for him to reply and flew out the door.

They landed in front of the doors to Pokey Oaks High School. The town had decided to add on to the kindergarten building for kids in middle and high school. This was good news for the Powerpuff Girls because they wouldn't have to go far for school. The hall was loud with laughter and lockers opening and closing. The Girls went their separate ways to their lockers and met at their first class, barely making it. They took their seats by each other and waited for instruction.

About twenty minutes into class, the principle entered. Everyone looked up at him with curious faces, as he rarely made visits to classes.

"Everyone I'd like you to welcome three new students to our wonderful school" He gestured for the boys to enter the class.

Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup gasped as Brick, Boomer, and Butch casually walked into the classroom.

* * *

_**I couldn't help myself, I just had to update it. hope you like so far. Tell me what you think please! :)**_


	3. Mysterious Rescuers

_**Hope you like. This is where it should be getting even better :)**_

* * *

Buttercup gritted her teeth, ready to stand and punch Butch's smirk off of his face. Blossom noticed what her sister was about to do and put her hand on top of hers to calm her down. Buttercup gave Blossom a pleading look, but Blossom shook her head telling her to calm down and stay seated. Buttercup simply looked away and ignored the Boys to keep temptation away.

The principle explained that even though they are bad, the Boys deserve the same education as everyone else. Blossom had to bite her tongue to not protest against the principle's silly reasoning. After the principle left, the teacher sat the Boys down far from the Girls, a smart decision.

Hours past and it was lunch time. The Girls sat at their normal table with their friends trying to ignore the fact that their worst enemies were now attending their school. The plan failed when Buttercup let her anger out.

"I CANNOT BELIEVE THOSE JERKS ARE ALLOWED TO BE HERE!" She shouted only loud enough for a few nearby tables to hear.

"Don't worry Buttercup, maybe they will leave us alone here so they can't get kicked out." Bubbles said cheerfully, trying to see the bright side.

Buttercup glared at her happy sister. "SO! Even if they don't bother us, they can still use this school against us!"

Bubbles blinked in confusion.

"Something completely embarrassing could happen, and then they could tease us about it constantly and it will get VERY annoying!" Buttercup explained, her voice getting louder with each word. She then buried her head in her arms. Blossom placed her hand on Buttercup in an attempt to comfort her.

The Boys approached casually as if they were all old friends.

"Oh hey girls, how's your day going?" Brick asked nonchalantly. Boomer and Butch stood with evil smiles on their faces.

"Haven't you bothered us enough today?" Buttercup growled as she stood to face them. She glanced at Butch who seemed to have been staring at her, he quickly looked away embarrassed.

Buttercup ignored Butch's odd behavior as Brick answered her.

"We just thought it would be nice to greet some of our new classmates."

"Why don't you go try to make some other friends?" Blossom said impatiently and stood next to Buttercup.

"Oh, we thought you girls were part of the welcome committee," Butch said "I guess we'll have to tell the principle that no one came to show us around."

"And it sure would suck if whoever is in the welcome committee got fired from the job." Brick smirked, knowing the Girls would give in.

"Well I think you've found your way around the school fine so far, so I don't think you need us." Bubbles said sticking her tongue out at the Boys.

"Fine then we'll just go get lost!" Boomer said proudly. Brick frowned and slapped Boomer upside the head.

"Idiot!" Don't tell them we gonna get 'lost' on purpose!" Brick sighed in annoyance "Well you get the point! See you later girls." Brick said as he walked away, followed by his brothers.

A few hours later, and school was over. Bubbles was upset that they were no longer part of the welcome committee thanks to the Rowdyruff Boys. Blossom thought for a second.

"Hey! Why don't we go get some ice cream Bubbles!"

Buttercup realized what Blossom was trying to do and joined in. "Yeah Bubbles, you can get your favorite!"

"Vanilla with blue star sprinkles?" Bubbles asked softly.

When Blossom and Buttercup nodded Bubbles was the first in the air heading towards the ice cream shop. Blossom and Buttercup giggled and followed her happy blue stripe.

After the three finished their ice cream and Bubbles was happy, they decided to walk home and enjoy the sunset that would soon come. They walked slowly and calmly, giggling about random stuff.

Suddenly, their laughing ceased when they heard glass shattering. They rushed to find out what had happened, though they were pretty sure they knew. Not to their surprise, the Girls spotted the Boys smashing windows of an abandoned apartment building.

"Don't you guys ever take a break!?" Buttercup shouted.

Brick glared at the Girls, very annoyed that they always appeared when they were 'busy'.

"Don't YOU ever take a break?!" Brick moved to attack, and so did his brothers. The Girls prepared to fight but weren't quick enough, they were beaten into the middle of the empty street.

"Ugh!" Buttercup shouted angrily but too weak to fight. They were too dazed from the boy's attack they couldn't stand, which gave Brick an opportunity. He moved quickly as his brothers watched curiously. Brick tied the Girls with rope he'd had, and flew up to the billboard above them. He pushed with all of his strength and then flew back to his brothers to watch his plan unfold.

The billboard fell; it was going to land right on the Girls. Bubbles panicked, she was scared out of her mind. Blossom couldn't think straight and Buttercup braced herself for the billboard hoping they could withstand it. It seemed like the end for them if the billboard was heavy enough, which it probably was.

Suddenly, three white stripes passed. One stopped the billboard and laid it flat on top of the abandoned building. Another circled the Girls, untying them. And the other flew straight to the Boys.

"WHAT THE..!" All three exclaimed as the unknown light attacked them. The other two lights joined in on beating up the Boys. Blossom and Bubbles cheered happily for their mysterious rescuers and Buttercup's jaw dropped as she watched in amazement.

The Boys were beaten, and flew away scared. Blossom wanted to thank who ever had come to their rescue.

"Hey, that was awesome! I'm Blossom and these are my sis-"Blossom blinked in confusion.

"I wonder where they went" Bubbles said, also confused.

Buttercup sighed "I'm sure we'll see who it was again, come on lets go home."

Blossom nodded in agreement and they flew home.

* * *

_**Hmm.. I wonder what that white light was! Hope you liked. Review please! :)**_


	4. The Rights

_**Hey there my wonderful viewers! I just wanna say that it means so much to me to see your comments, good or bad!(though I haven't seen a bad one yet) Well enjoy!**_

* * *

The next morning the Girls woke early. As it was a Saturday, they would usually use this time to catch up on sleep. But for some reason, they wanted to be awake and start their day a little early.

"So we're up early on a Saturday, now what?" Buttercup asked lazily.

Blossom thought for a moment. "What about the mall?"

"We did that last weekend" Buttercup said lying on the floor.

Bubbles giggled at her sister. "What about the park? We don't go there much anymore."

"That's a great idea Bubbles!" Blossom cheered.

"Sounds like fun" Buttercup agreed.

At about 11:00 a.m. the girls were at the park sitting in the grass giggling and telling stories about the week at school. The temperature was cool enough to keep them from complaining but hot enough for snow cones. It was clear that fall was just beginning. They each got a snow cone and enjoyed the time together. Bubbles was the first to finish her snow cone.

"I'm gonna go throw this away" she said before standing and making her way to the trash can. Near the trash can she spotted Boomer. He saw her and panicked but flew way. Bubbles walked fast but calmly back to her sisters.

"You guys, I just saw Boomer, do you think they are up to something again?"

"I don't know, but I think we'd better check it out before they cause any trouble", Blossom said and stood up to throw away the snow cone. Buttercup took a few more bite from hers before throwing it way, which gave her a brain freeze.

The Girls searched the city for any signs of the Boys. "Hey I think I see Butch!" Buttercup said pointing at the green stripe in the distance. They followed Butch into a forest where he met up with his brothers.

"I didn't find any white lights, did you Boomer?" Butch asked. Boomer shook his head.

"I didn't either, but whatever it was better not show its face... er…light or WHATEVER! You get the point!"

Blossom exchanged looks with Buttercup and Bubbles saying it was okay to leave them alone. They quietly turned to leave but they all stepped on a twig.

"Hey! What was that?" Brick shouted. Butch hurried to find out what the noise was. He moved the bush in which the Girls were hiding behind.

"Oh… hey Butch… how's it going!" Buttercup said awkwardly.

"What are you doing here, we aren't doing anything wrong this time!" Boomer said.

"Who cares! Lets just get em'!" Brick shouted angrily. The Girls were ready this time, just as they held their fists up, the three white lights came out of nowhere. Each of them took one Rowdyruff Boy. The Girls smiled at the lights again, grateful that they were taking care of the Boys.

"Oh come on!" Brick shouted flying away, Boomer was crying in pain.

"Shut up you wimp!" Brick said angrily, though he and Butch were crying too.

The Girls smiled. They looked around for the white lights but it seemed like there was no luck again. Bubbles spotted it out of the corner of her eye and turned around fast.

"There! Let's follow them!" Bubbles shouted.

The white lights flew all around the city trying to escape the Girls. Finally the Girls were led to the abandoned apartment building from the day before. They looked all around until they saw the light zoom past them into a room. Blossom held her finger to her lips telling them to be very quiet. They floated to the room hoping the lights wouldn't fly off again. When they came to the door they each peaked in. Bubbles had to cover her mouth to keep from making noise. They were all surprised at what they saw.

Inside the room three boys sat on the floor looking tired. They looked a lot like the Rowdyruff Boys, but not quite as mean. Blossom pulled her sisters away from the door and told them the plan.

Blossom calmly opened door enough to get inside. The boys gasped and prepared to fly out the window, but Buttercup blocked the exit.

"Please. We're not gonna hurt you!"

"We know that." The boy in the blue said.

"Then why do you keep flying away?" Blossom asked. Buttercup waved to Bubbles who was ready to catch the boys if they flew through the ceiling. They both came through the window and looked at the boys.

"That doesn't matter" the blue one said.

"Okay… well I'm Blossom and these are my sisters Buttercup and Bubbles and we call ourselves the Powerpuff Girls." Blossom said gesturing to her sisters.

The one in red finally spoke "I'm Blake, the one in blue is Bash, and the green one is Breaker. We're the Rowdyright Boys."

* * *

_**Tehehe! So if you wanna know what they look like just go on Google Images and look up Rowdyright Boys. There's a picture of them that gave me the idea of their personalities. I don't own it! So you'll see a pic (it should be one of the first ones you see) and it's got a pic of each of them with a bunch of words around them (like a wiki profile, thingy) so yeah, without that pic, I wouldn't have a good conflict so I wanna thank the original owner of the Right Boys with those names. (some people gave them different names) anyway! not that I'm not grateful or anything but I'd love it if you guys could somehow spread the word! the more reviews I get, the more confident I get with writing! Love you guys, ugh I talk to much! BYE BYE! :D**_


	5. Not the Right Ones

_**I decided to be nice and post the 5th chapter too! Cuz you guys are so AWESOME! WOO PPGxRRB**_** FANS!**

* * *

"So where did you guys come from?" Blossom asked

"We're from Vilestown, but I don't know where that is from here!" Blake replied.

"Vilestown? Wait, so you guys fight the Powerpunk Girls, don't you?" Bubbles asked surprised.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Breaker asked.

Blossom thought for a moment. "Come on lets go see the Professor about this.

"Do we really need a second opinion on this, isn't it pretty straight forward. The Punks pushed us into a mirror and now we're here. " Bash said overconfidently.

Blossom looked at him, already annoyed, "Well yes but…"

"But what?" He protested.

"Just come on!" Blossom said.

"Well it makes a lot of sense." The Professor said after thinking for a moment. "When you girls were created, the Punks were created on the same day at the same time. So it makes sense that when Mojo created the Rowdyruff Boys, these boys were created too." He explained and gestured to the Right Boys. Bash was leaning against the wall uninterested in the conversation, Blake admired his hair in a mirror, and Breaker was holding a test tube curiously. The test tube slipped from his hands and shattered as it hit the floor, luckily there was nothing in it.

"Oh no! I'm so sorry Professor Utonium!"Breaker said politely "I'll help you clean it up, in fact I'll just clean it by myself!"

"Oh no Breaker don't worry about it" the Professor said forgivingly. Breaker still helped despite the Professor's protests.

As the Professor continued to explain, Blossom blocked him out. Usually she was very interested in this sort of thing, but she had her mind on other things. Blake. He was cute, and she had always secretly thought Brick was cute, and she was sure Bubbles and Buttercup felt the same about Butch and Boomer. But Brick was their enemy, and she was sure that wouldn't change. Blake was a lot like Brick, only nice. She waited for the perfect opportunity and cut the Professor off. "Wait! So does any of this make us related in any way?"

He thought for a moment "Well… no. Considering the observation tha-"

"YAY!" Blossom cut off the Professor once again and smiled at her sisters as she grabbed Blake's hand pulling him out of the lab and outside. Bubbles did the same with Bash and Buttercup with Breaker. The Girls smiled at each other knowing they were thinking the same thing. It was date time!

Blossom dragged Blake to a museum she had always wanted to go to. She looked at every statue in amazement but each time she looked at Blake, he yawned. If they didn't move quickly enough, Blossom would find Blake on a bench or simply on the floor, sleeping! She ignored it and tried to have fun. By the time the tour was over, Blake's eye were red from sleep but again Blossom ignored it.

"I had fun." Blake lied.

"No you didn't." Blossom teased and kissed him on the cheek. He blushed and held her hand and started to walk.

"Where are we going?" She giggled

"Just taking a walk" he said smiling.

Bubbles led Bash to the park where they could just enjoy nature. They hugged under the biggest tree in the park until Bubbles spotted a brightly colored butterfly.

"OO! A butterfly! It's so pretty!" She squealed. She stood up and chased the butterfly around.

Bash frowned "You do realize the chances of you catching that butterfly are one in a million."

Bubbles stopped in mid hop. "What?" She was confused.

"Never mind" he said slightly annoyed. She sat back down next to him in hopes of regaining his affection. She then proceeded to pull out Octi, her stuffed octopus she's had since she was five. Bash looked at the old octopus and glared.

"What is that?" he asked fearfully.

"His name is Octi, he's been my friend for years." She said proudly.

"You know, studies show, that people that hang onto childhood toys like that and still refer to them as 'friends', are simply filling a void from their early life"

Bubbles blinked as she slowly placed Octi back into her bag. As she laid her head on Bash's shoulder, she thought she saw a blue streak fading around the corner, but thought nothing of it.

Buttercup took Breaker to a carnival full of rollercoasters and Ferris Wheels. She dragged him into the line for the biggest rollercoaster. He looked fearfully up at the tall ride.

"Are you afraid?!"Buttercup asked surprised.

"NO" Breaker said defensively.

Buttercup sensed he was lying but let him go on with it. They were next for the ride and Breaker exploded with honesty as he grasped Buttercup's shoulders. "OKAY I LIED! I'M TERRIFIED OF THIS RIDE!" he shouted, grabbing the attention of everyone in line.

"Okay umm, it's okay" Buttercup said embarrassed "you know what, lets just go on the Ferris Wheel.

Minutes later they were at the top of the Ferris Wheel. Breaker looked horrified.

"Umm are you okay Breaker?" She asked full of concern.

"Nope!" Breaker said. Buttercup sighed.

Later in the night the Girls walked through the door of their house. They groaned and walked to their beds.

"So how were your dates?" Blossom asked, hoping it was better than hers.

"Great" They lied at the same time. "How about you Blossom?" Bubbles asked. Blossom couldn't help it, she had to tell them the truth.

"IT WAS HORRIBLE!" She shouted.

"Mine was too!" Bubbles whimpered.

"So was mine" Buttercup complained. The three complained to each other about their dates. They finally came to the same conclusion which Blossom suggested.

"We need to send them home!"

* * *

_**I know it kinda goes fast, but.. well im sorry if you think it goes too fast... :/ hope you still like though! :D**_


	6. Time to Leave?

_**I decided to post another chapter cuz I love my little group of fans! Thanks for liking this, I can't tell you enough how much it means to me! Antyways... ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!**_

* * *

The girls couldn't wait much longer. They flew off in search of the Rowdyruff Boys. It took a while, but they finally found them in an empty store. They were careful not to appear as a threat, but that didn't work out. Brick knocked them off their feet without question.

"What do you want now!" He whined.

"We don't want to fight, we want to work together." Blossom explained as Butch and Boomer appeared.

"Give them a chance Brick" Boomer pleaded.

"Fine" Brick said letting the Girls up. "So what's going on? Your boyfriends get on your nerves?"

"Yeah… how did you know?" Blossom asked confused.

"Um, that's not the point" Brick said blushing and looking away.

"…Well anyway Blake and I have no similar likes and he's not very smart!" Blossom cried.

"And Bash talks to me like I'm a stupid little kid and… HE MADE ME THROW AWAY OCTI!" Bubbles whimpered. Boomer flew to her side and comforted her.

"And Breaker is a cry baby who's scared of Ferris Wheels!" Buttercup shouted. Butch laughed. Buttercup shot him a glance that said "shut up!"

"Well looks like we need to send them home." Brick said.

"Where did they come from anyway?" Butch asked.

"They're from Villestown, Townsville's opposite," Buttercup explained. "The Powerpunk Girls used the mirror to send them here."

"Hmpf, defeated by girls", Butch mumbled to himself.

"But how are we gonna convince them to leave, they probably don't want to deal with the Punks now that they know they can be away from them." Blossom protested.

Brick thought for a moment. "Well since they are our opposites, they won't be able to ignore their cities cry for help. So if we can show them how much their city needs them, they'll have to go back. Then we'll smash the mirror so we don't have to deal with this silly alternate universe stuff!"

Blossom was speechless. She flew to him and hugged him "OH! I can't tell you how much it means to hear a boy that is as smart as me!" He blushed and hugged her back.

The next day the Girls invited the Right Boys to their house. Brick and the others hid in the living room. The mirror was in place, ready to take the boys back to Vilestown.

When they boys arrived, Blossom acted as if nothing was wrong. Bubbles bounced down the stairs happily, only irritating Bash. The Rowdyruff Boys were only there as a backup plan if the Girls couldn't get the Right Boys home willingly. Brick peeked out from his hiding spot and saw Blake. He bit his tongue, he put his hands over his mouth, but eventually he could no longer contain his laughter. He burst out laughing and pointing at Blake.

"…You.. look like… a GIRL!" Blake glared at Brick, he hated when people mistook him as a girl, he tried to shut Brick up calmly but failed, and it only made him laugh harder. Blake rushed to Brick and punched him in the face with all his anger. Brick couldn't go with the plan, he and Blake fought despite Blossom's pleads. Butch and Boomer emerged from their hiding spots as well to defend their brother. Bash and Breaker joined the fight too, while the Girls watched their plan fail miserably.

"Time for plan B Boys!" Blossom shouted, which surprised the Right Boys.

Taking advantage of their surprise Brick, Butch, and Boomer attempted to push the Right Boys into the mirror. But they turned in time to counter the Ruff Boys' attack. They were trying to push one another into the mirror.

"Oh No! Their gonna push the Ruff Boys into the mirror instead" Bubbles cried.

"Not if we can help it!" Blossom said. "Come on!"

The three girls tried and tried to pull the boys of each other, but they wouldn't give up. Buttercup backed up from the crowd and realized they were very close to the mirror. She reached for her sisters and pulled them both back in time as the mirror sucked all six boys into Vilestown.

"Great" Buttercup said annoyed "now we have to go in there and get the Rowdyruff Boys!"

"No, I'm going in alone" Blossom said confidently.

"What? But why?" Bubbles asked in fear for her sister.

"If we all go, we run the risk of one of us getting stuck, it's better that I go alone so I won't have to look after all of us" Blossom explained and turned to leave.

"NO!" Bubbles shouted and grabbed Blossom's shoulder "We're a team, and we need to stick together no matter what! Now we are going with you!"

Blossom's words from earlier in the week rang though her head. Bubbles was using her own words against her. She was smart to do that. Blossom looked at Bubbles and nodded her head as if to say 'you're right'.

The three held hands and flew into the mirror which took them to Vilestown.

"This place looks worse than the last time we were here!" Blossom exclaimed.

"I know!" Buttercup agreed, looking around. "Now where did the boys go?"

"You'd think they would be right here!" Blossom said confused.

"Maybe the Right Boys took them to Jomo Momo" **(Mojo Jojo's opposite in the parallel universe). ** Bubbles suggested.

"Bubbles, you're a genius!" Blossom exclaimed and hugged her sister.

Meanwhile in Jomo's lab, the Right Boys had somehow gotten the Rowdyruffs into a cage with electric bars.

"You can't keep us here!" Boomer yelled to the Right Boys "We WILL escape!"

"Boomer shut up all ready. And be careful before you-" But it was too late, Boomer attempted to punch the cage open, and instantly regretted it when he was electrocuted. He began to fall and again was electrocuted. This continued to happen until Butch slapped Boomer and held him up to keep him from losing consciousness from the electrical shocks.

Bash shook his head at his opposite's stupidity. "How is he not dead yet!" Bash asked to no one in particular.

"We've learned to keep an eye on him as much as possible" Brick answered.

"Well I don't think they'll be going anywhere" Blake said to his brothers. "Lets head back to Townsville."

"You guys aren't going anywhere!" Blossom said blocking their exit along with Buttercup and Bubbles.

"Why are you girls doing this?" Breaker asked innocently.

"Because you guys belong here" Buttercup answered calmly.

"Yeah, Vilestown needs you guys to protect them from the Punks!" Bubbles added.

"But…" all three boys began to protest.

"LOOK WE"VE BEEN THROUGH A LOT IN THE PAST FEW DAYS, NOW YOU ARE GOING TO STAY HERE AND PROTECT VILLESTOWN,WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!" Bubbles shouted at the top of her lungs, sending the three boys to the ground.

"Okay, okay fine we'll stay" Blake said standing, now scared of Bubbles.

"Oh and let the Rowdyruff Boys go too" Blossom demanded.

"Why, they're villains!" Bash said as helped a trembling Breaker to his feet.

"Some people can change, and besides they belong in their own universe." Buttercup answered. Butch blushed at this as he smile at her, she blushed in return.

Blake rolled his eyes and let the Boys out of the cage. They each flew out before Blake could even open it all the way. Boomer flew straight to Bubbles hugging her tightly and lightly kissing her cheek, making her blush and giggle. Brick flew to Blossom's side and grabbed her hand. Butch floated next to Buttercup still blushing, so she kissed his cheek and smiled softly.

"Alright lets get home before anything else happens." Blossom said happily. They waved goodbye to the Right Boys and flew to the mirror. Taking one last glance at the horrible version of their city, they flew into the mirror which sent them tumbling back into Townsville. Brick immediately grabbed the mirror and flew off to the dump. He smashed it into bits before appearing back at the Girls' house.

"Well that takes care of that!" he said brushing the dust off his hands.

"Everything is back to normal!" Bubbles said happily as she held Boomer's hand.

Suddenly, a loud noise erupted and the six flew up into the air to find a monster attacking Townsville. They exchanged glances and without speaking they worked together to defeat it.

"Glad to know some people really can change" Blossom said to the Boys. They simply smiled and continued to help. They all knew that from now on, the boys were no longer their enemies.

* * *

YAY! Happy Ending... wait... Epilogue...-


	7. Epilouge

It was winter now, and the Girls were spending the day with the Boys at the park. Blossom and Brick skated on the frozen pond holding hands and laughing each time they fell. Bubbles and Boomer worked on a snowman together, when they finished, Boomer suddenly remembered something.

"Oh hey Bubbles, I got something for you!" He said excitedly.

"Really? What for?" Bubbles asked curiously. Boomer pulled a small, purple, stuffed octopus out of his jacket. Bubbles' eyes widened with happiness.

"OCTI!" She shrieked. "Where did you find him?!" She asked hugging the small toy "And he looks like he did when I was five!"

"I went looking for him every night, and when I finally found him, I fixed him up so he looked good as new!" Boomer replied proudly. Bubbles jumped into his arms and kissed him.

Buttercup and Butch were busy in a snowball fight. Buttercup attacked Butch with multiple hits to the face. She was laughing so hard, she didn't even notice that Butch had disappeared. He came from behind her and picked her up, they laughed as he spun her around in his arms.

The laughing stopped when Blossom and Brick each threw a snowball at Butch, which caught him off guard, causing him to drop Buttercup to the ground.

"Oh you guys are gonna regret that!" Buttercup said as Butch helped her up. The snowball war began and pretty soon Boomer and Bubbles joined in too.

During a period in which the group paused to catch their breath, Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup looked at each other and realized that they all had the same look of complete joy and love. This moment was one to hold on to, because for once, it seemed like their lives were literally perfect. **_So will they ever know that Him brought them together? O_O_**

* * *

**_MUAHAHAHA! One word..._**

**_SEQULE! It will be called A Ruff Summer! _**

**_Thanks to my wonderful fans! you guys are great! 3_**

**_BTW: I NOT OWNS THE POWERPUF GIRLS, ROWDYRUFF BOYS, OR ROWDYRIGHT BOYS! LOL horrible grammar XD_**

**_BYE! Keep a look out for A Ruff Summer!_**


	8. Sequle Info!

Just an update on the sequel.

So it's called A Ruff Summer.

It's out NOW! :) Check it out! I promise it's better that this one!

LOVE YOU ALL!

-_Butchercup_


End file.
